Team Hinata
by LazyCloudWatcher
Summary: Continued from SakuraXLee. Team Hinata comes to an interesting revelation. LEMON. If you don't want to read smut I'd suggest you stay away.


Team Hinata

Setting the scene:

This is a continuation of a story I wrote a long time ago "SakuraXLee." Many of the Konoha 9 have just achieved Chunin status and gone out to celebrate. Sakura hooked up with Lee in the absence of Naruto and Sauske, and in thier story the two of them witnessed Kiba kissing Hinata, and her holding Shino's hand. There is no way to make this story not dirty. Enjoy!

Dear Diary,

Today is a day I'm sure my father thought would never come. I am a Chunin! This is wonderful. I wish Naruto-kun was here to share this moment with, but I know he is off with Jariya following his own nindo. I must just train hard until he returns. What makes this day especially great is that both of my teammates have also succeeded in becomming Chunins with me. We are all going out tonight to celebrate with team Asuma and team Gai. I suppose you could say team Kakashi is there as well. Poor Sakura. I know she misses both of those boys.

-Hinata

Hinata was running late, which was unlike her. She never bothered much with her hair or makeup so it never took her any longer to get ready to go than it did Kiba or Shino, but tonight was a special occassion so she decided to dress up a little. Her eyes sparkled brighter than usual as she bounded out of the Hyuga compound and up to the fountain where she was meeting the rest of her team. When she got there the others were already there. Shino merely stared at her and turned red in the face while Kiba let out a wolf whistle when he saw her. "Man Hina! You're smoking when you try!"

"Uh thanks Kiba-kun.." Kurenia then came to Hinata's rescue.

"Enough of that Kiba. You know Hinata gets embarrassed easily. I'm glad you are all here. I wanted to give you a gift to celebrate becoming Chunin. Open them up!"

On the side of the fountain there sat three identical boxes and one large one. The three looked at their sensei questioningly.

"Oh the big one is for Akamaru. I couldn't leave him out." At this the dog let out an appreciative bark and tore into his gift which he found to be a gigantic bone.

Kiba opened his next: it was a new fur trimmed coat, his had gotten a nasty tear durning the chunin exams. He of course stripped down right there and put it on as he thanked Kurenia.

Shino's gift was a rare flower: the Pestilus Negra. It would attract a special fighting bug that Shino had been wanting to aquire for a long time. Shino bowed his head and thanked his teacher properly.

Hinata opened her gift last. She was happy to see it was the rare medicinal herbs she used in making salves and balms to heal wounds. She blushed and thanked Kurenia repeatedly until she interrupted her to say,

"I'm glad you all like your gifts. I wracked my brains trying to think of one thing I could get you all like Asuma did for his team, but you are all just so different I didn't feel I could do that. These gifts represent you well. You are all the warmth, power, and nurture that each other will need in the future. I know you will all go forth and do great things for Konoha. "

To which Kiba sagely replied, "Awesome! Now let's go party!"

They all went and ate barbeque which was great. They laughed and talked and really bonded with all the other shinobi. When it started getting late the team leaders called it a night but Asuma left them with a parting gift, a free round of sake. For most of them it was their first time tasting sake. Hinata was suprised that she liked the taste, and she was proud of Shino because he usually wasn't adventurous when it came to trying new things. Kiba of course jumped in head first and was the first to begin slurring his words.

Sakura, ever the smart one, suggested that they call it a night before they embarrassed themselves their very first night as Chunin. So as the party broke up Shino helped Hinata put her coat on. She always loved when he did sweet stuff like that. The sake made her a little bolder than usual so she grabbed Shino's hand and held it for a while. He didn't try to pull away, and she took that as a good sign.

Unfortunately she couldn't analyze that long because Kiba chose that moment to stride up to them and kiss Hinata right on the lips. Her cheeks flared in shock and a little anger. She had always pictured her first kiss being with Naruto.

Shino, ever the white night, pushed Kiba away. "I don't believe she gave you permission to do that."

"If I waited for permission I'd be stuck pining for her the same way you do. Sometimes it's best to take action."

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know more than you give me credit for bug boy."

Hinata couldn't stand seeing her boys fight. "Stop it you two!" Let's just go somewhere and talk this out. We don't need to cause a scene."

Both boys let out a "Tch." but ultimately agreed to reconviene at their old training grounds.

Once all three of them arrived they didn't really want to argue anymore. They both looked imploringly at Hinata.

After a moment of awkward scilence she finally spoke, "What?"

Kiba answered, "Kami Hinata. You can't pretend you don't know how we feel about you. We are growing up now so just pick one of us already."

"No."

"No?" this time from Shino.

"NO. I love you both. You are both precious to me. I know that sounds awful, but it is true. I love you both for different reasons, and I can't pick."

"Well, that doesn't solve anything Hinata. What do you think we should do Shino?"

"It's logical. We share her."

Both Hinata's and Kiba's jaws hit the floor.

"You...uh...don't...uh...mean..." Hinata couldn't even find words.

Kiba recovered quickly. "Alright. I will even let you go first Shino. I know it'll be more special if you have your first time together. Hinata you and I will get together later this week." And with a smirk and a wink Kiba vanished.

Hinata's mind didn't want to process what was happening. Sure she had had fantacies in which she could openly be with them both, but this would never work...or could it. Both boys seemed fine with the relationship. The shinobi life is often short lived. She shouldn't let propiety or convention keep her from being with the ones she loves.

"ok." she said barely above a whisper.

That was all the encouragement Shino needed. He took her by the hand and they walked in a determined scilence to his house.

His parents were away on a mission so they didn't have to make awkward small talk. They went straight to his room and stared at his bed.

"Shino are you sure we can do this?"

"We are strong capable shinobi. I have faith."

"I trust you." She whispered this in his ear and gave him a tentative kiss on his jawline.

Shino's hormones instantly kicked into overdrive. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Hinata returned his kiss, shy at first then gaining confidence as she heard him groan. She ground her hips against his and gasped when she felt how hard he already was even through all their clothes. She reached up, bold now and took off his glasses and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Hinata I love you."

"I love you too."

No more words were needed. They began to undress each other, slowly, tenderly. Hinata marvelled at the toned lean body that Shino always hid under his layers and layers of clothing. She trailed her hand longingly down his chest and abdomen, trailing away as she reached the rim of his boxers.

Shino quickly took over and scooped his love up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down gently on the same bed that he had spent countless nights dreaming of being with Hinata like this. He looked into her eyes, silently asking permission before removiing her bra and panties then sliding out of his underwear as he joined her in the bed.

They both gave a contented sigh as they held each other close without the barrier of clothes. Then they kissed again, hungry kisses. Hinata gasped as she felt Shino's training roughened hands caressing the soft flesh of her breasts. She instinctively arched her back up into him and recieved a groan from Shino when her abdomen pressed against his ever hardening erection. She boldly reached out and grabbed that part of him she had always been curious about and it was impossible for her to not be a little afraid when she felt his full size.

Shino seemed to guess her unease so he began kissing her more gently as he trailed his and down and let his fingers play lightly between her legs. She was moaning so loud and it was driving him crazy then when she started jacking him off he couldn't take it any more. He rolled on top of her and eased into her gently.

She suprised him by wrapping her legs around him and thrusting her hips up eagerly to meet the invasion. Once he was all the way in they both paused and looked at each other. Hinata gave Shino a crooked, shy smile then the two held hands as they continued experiencing and tasting each other throughout the night.

In the early morning, still naked in each others arms, Shino leaned in and kissed Hinata on the forehead and whispered, "You are my life now. I will never leave your side, and I will never love another."

Hinata, miles away in her dreams just smiled contentedly in the arms of her white night.

End!


End file.
